


Blame the Moon

by GuileandGall



Series: An Arrow for Directness [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Moonlight has a way of toying with the senses.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge
Series: An Arrow for Directness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Blame the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the image imbeded. It was originally posted by Photografya (https://photografya.tumblr.com/post/189407130942).

“Sharky, what are you doing?” Tayen mumbled half into the pillow.

“Blame the moon,” he whispered against her shoulder as he pressed a kiss there.

The chuckle was quiet, tired, but amused. “Why’s that?”

“It makes you glow. Like some kind of angel.” His fingers moved over her hip toward her waist. 

“That right?” Her voice was clearer as her head turned. 

His eyes flicked upward with the movement and he shifted closer, his hand still creeping upward and slipping under the hem of her t-shirt. “Absolutely,” he promised.

Her body shifted back against him, her hand going to his face to bring his mouth to her. His hand inched ever upward following the dips and curves of her body. A feather-light touch ghosted over the swell of her breast until his palm cupped it and squeezed. The soft moan parted her lips and Sharky dove for it, his tongue plunging into her mouth to capture the next one. 

The way she responded to him, even half-asleep, rocked him. Her body rolled with each caress, squeeze, and pinch. Her tongue licked at his lips, trying to keep his mouth on hers even her hips pressed into his. They melted into one another under the moonlight, chasing his fascination with the sheen of her skin in the bluish glow and finding a shared passion for one another.

It was that gentle touch that woke her, which coaxed her back into slumber. His hand gliding along curves and slopes of the deputy’s body as they remained pressed together in an intimate embrace. 


End file.
